


Stay Alive

by StarShiningAgain



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Future Child, Grief, Hamilton inspired, I suck at tagging, Loss of Child, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShiningAgain/pseuds/StarShiningAgain
Summary: Craig gets a call at work that his son has been shot. He rushed to the hospital to find it’s true. It isn’t long before Tweek bursts in as well





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small songfic filled some good old angst. I am ready for execution.

Craig was at work only 20 minutes ago. It had been 20 minuets since he got a call from the hospital saying his son had been shot at a school shooting. 20 minutes since he found out his son was on his deathbed.

On his way to the emergency room, the only clear thought he could make out was “ stay alive, stay alive, stay alive.”

Finally, after what seemed like years, he was greeted by a doctor. A doctor who had a grave look on her face. 

“ Where is my son?!” Was the only thing he could manage to scream

The woman responded with a sense of urgency “ Mr Tucker, come in, they bought him in half an hour ago. He’s lost a lot of blood-“

“Is he alive?!”  
“ Yes, but you have to understand, the bullet entered above his hip and lodged itself in his-“  
“ Can I see him please?!”  
“ We’re doing everything we can but the wound was already infected when he arrived.”

There he was. The only thing Craig saw was his son. His baby boy frail, weak and hooked up to millions of wires and machines. He couldn’t believe any of it.

“ Dad” came the small whisper from behind the breathing mask.  
“ James...” 

“I did exactly as you said Dad, I ducked my head and ran...”

“I know, I know.”

“I...”

“ I know you did everything just right.”

“Even before they stared firing, I was aiming for the gate.”

“ I know, save your strength and stay-“

Craig was cut off by a loud gasp coming from the doorway. His husband, Tweek, rushed to their son’s side. Trying to find his words. “Tweek-“

“ Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?!” Craig silenced by Tweek’s frantic questions. “ Who did this?! What happened?! Will he be okay?! Craig, tell me you know!”

A weak hand grasped out towards the two. “ Pops.” It was barely audible. “ James...”

“Pops, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me...” he spoke as if he knew these where his final moments. As if he knew he wouldn’t live to see his eleventh birthday.

“James, no..” Tweek could hardly strangle out his reply.

“ We played piano together...”

“ I taught you piano...”

“ You would put your hands on mine...”

“ You changed the melody every time...”

“I would always change the line...”

“I know , I know.”

Slowly ,he began to recite the melody they had practiced for years, counting off in French: “ Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”

James repeated: “ Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”

“Good.” This went back and forth. Craig joined in. They began to recite louder, faster, more hopeful. Until:

“ Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”

No reply.

“...sept, huit...” Craig tried again.

Silence. So thick that you could cut it with a knife, or Tweek’s anguished scream. Craig’s heartwrenched sobs.

That was it. It was over. 

Their son was dead.


End file.
